Esa expresión de cachorrito enamorado
by BGQueen
Summary: Scott sonrió sin abandonar esa expresión, contento al escuchar los latidos acelerados del pecho de Isaac, sabiendo muy bien que ellos eran exclusivamente por él.


De principio sería un Sterek, lo confieso, pero cuando me he dado cuenta me a salido un Scisaac, así que decidí hacer uno de ellos, prometo un Sterek si es que este les ha gustado o les ha gustado la forma en la que escribo. Es mi primer fic de Teen Wolf, y créanme que no será el último de ellos.

TW no me pertenece, quizás solo las ideas pervertidas y extremas de Stiles desnudo en una cama, amarrado con cuero por Derek, pero nada más eso es mío.

* * *

Scott podía ser un tonto algunas veces, bien, quizás era más que un tonto sobre algunos temas, ¿por ejemplo? La física, el inglés, química, era un completo idiota cuando se trataba de eso, o de darse cuenta cuando lo echaba a perder con Isaac (que era más a menudo de lo que a él le gustaba admitir). No era su culpa, era culpa de mismo beta que parecía siempre encontrar alguna razón para pelearse con él, aunque fuera una idiotez como: no poner su ropa en el lugar que corresponde, dado que Lahey aun seguía viviendo en la casa McCall, completamente aceptado por su madre; como no poner atención en las clases por estar jugando a _ver quien provoca más a Isaac_ entre Stiles y él; también estaba ese _Scott, para, deja de mirarme así_ que le repetía constantemente el joven beta. Y tenía razón para ello, por supuesto, y es que su mueca de cachorro enamorado y desahuciado no cambiaba aunque la fuente de su amor lo hiciera. Stiles le dijo, secundado por Jackson y Lydia (Scott aún no sabía cómo rayos se enteraron de su pequeña y discreta relación o del principal problema que compartía la pareja de hombres lobo) que a Isaac no le molestaba que lo mirara, claro que no, era algo que a Lahey le encantaba sencillamente, para ninguno de sus amigos pasaba desapercibida la sonrisa orgullosa que teñía el rostro del adolescente cuando descubría a Scott observándolo fijamente a la hora de entrenar. El entrenador Finstock estuvo a punto de suspender del equipo a Scott por distraerse tanto en las prácticas, cuya cosa hizo sonreír con más ganas a Isaac.

Y es que a Isaac más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, más que correr por el bosque de noche bañado por la luz de la luna, sentirse invencible ante cualquier amenaza que decidiera atacarlo, mucho más que ver como Derek le cerraba la boca a todos los betas de su manada cuando pretendían pasarse de listo, viéndolo así de firme estaba seguro del buen líder que era y eso lo llenaba de confianza y mandaba al diablo cualquier temor que sintiera en esos momentos, le gustaba más que saber que su don servía para ayudar y no solo matar como todos los escépticos pensaban, Stiles incluido. Más que todo eso, por sobre todo eso, a Isaac le gustaba como lo miraba Scott cuando creía que no lo notaba.

Era un hombre lobo, por lo tanto sus sentidos sobrepasaban por mucho los de un simple humano, por lo tanto, cuando notaba que Scott lo miraba fijamente no podía evitar lucirse ante sus ojos aunque fuera sólo un poco, le gustaba que lo observase siempre, que delineara con sus ojos su cuerpo, el olor que llegaba a su nariz, el de deseo puro, siempre le provocaba cosquillas en el estómago y la nuca cuando se trataba de Scott, puro instinto, ese que le susurraba de vez en cuando que si no paraba de provocarlo, terminarían dando un espectáculo en mitad del campo donde evidentemente todos podrían ver lo salvajes que son realmente los lobos en un estado de excitación desorbitante. Y eso, obviamente, no sería bueno para ellos. O eso argumentaba Stiles siempre que se veía atrapado en medio del arranque de _hambre_ entre ellos dos, siempre con su: _chico, en serio, si quieren que me vaya por mí está bien, no estoy preparado para ese tipo de material, así que me ahorrarían una visita al loquero si se contuvieran y no me mostraran todo esa emoción que sienten cuando están en plena época de apareamiento, _Scott lo negaba todo enseguida, pero Isaac sabía la verdad detrás de sus disculpas avergonzadas, si no fuera porque estaban en un lugar público, si no fuera por eso…

Scott golpeo el suelo con sus talones, aún faltaba una hora para que su clase de historia terminara, al menos se había rendido ya, hace cerca de diez minutos dejo de fingir que ponía atención a la clase y se dedico a divagar un poco por la ventana, pensando. Al menos esa clase no la compartía con Isaac, de lo contrario estaría ahora reprochándole su falta de cooperación para aprender, su madre se encargo de pedirle personalmente que lo vigilara para que no perdiera su racha de buen estudiante, aún estaba dejando atrás en año anterior, su peor año hablando académicamente, así que era mejor no distraerse o terminaría cayendo una vez más. Sus ojos vieron los árboles fuera de la escuela, luego los caminos de pavimento, algunas personas afortunadas que ya se iban a casa y después a Allison y Lydia hablando de quién sabe qué cosa de camino al auto de la joven Argent.

De nuevo el regaño de sus amigos llego a su mente, aunque quisiera evitarlo, simplemente no podía, y vaya que lo intentaba siempre. El problema, el que causaba la mayor parte de las discusiones entre Isaac y él era que Lahey no le creía cuando le aseguraba que ya había olvidado a Allison, siempre era lo mismo. Los dos estaban solos en la habitación de Scott (recostados en la cama sin hacer nada, por supuesto, no eran un par de malditos conejos) y Scott no podía evitar perderse mientras Isaac hablaba de cosas sin importancia: _¿crees que lloverá hoy? ¿Tú madre tiene solo un turno hoy? ¿Podemos ver ese partido de Lacrosse? Muero de hambre, Scott, vamos a preparan algo, _y mirarlo, verlo fijamente, ver como su mejilla izquierda se arrugaba cuando sonreía o como parecía mirar toda la habitación al mismo tiempo, como movía sus labios y pegaba la punta de su lengua contra sus dientes, todo empezaba igual siempre, las peleas variaban, pero siempre era el mismo resultado.

– Lo estás haciendo de nuevo –decía Lahey con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Hacer qué? –respondía siempre con suma inocencia, _él no se daba cuenta_.

– Me estás mirando de nuevo de esa forma –declaraba Isaac levantándose de la cama, señal inequivocada de que aquello terminaría en otra pelea.

– ¿Hacer qué? No sé de qué estás hablando, Isaac –decía Scott levantándose también para poder acercarse al muchacho más alto, queriendo alargar sus manos para poder tocarlo, sin hacerlo por supuesto, sabía que no era lo correcto, al menos eso sentía cuando veía a Isaac alejarse de él.

– Eso, verme así… Scott, siempre lo haces, siempre. Es… me molesta –respondía Lahey sin mirarlo, manteniendo el poco orgullo que le quedaba intacto.

– Isaac, en serio no sé de qué estás hablando, no te miro de ninguna forma.

– ¡Sí lo haces, Scott! ¡Me miras como si fuera Allison!

Y ahí estaba, la razón de todas sus discusiones, que terminaban con su mejor amigo haciendo de mediador para que ambas partes se disculparan al fin. No podía evitarlo, no podía porque era algo que no estaba bajo su control, él no veía a la joven cazadora cuando miraba a Isaac sonreírle con cariño sincero, jamás vio a Allison en lugar del joven beta, nunca, siempre era Isaac y sólo Isaac. Pero al parecer su cuerpo no pensaba igual. Stiles le había comentado alguna vez que ya sabía lo que le pasaba, debió suponerlo, Stiles siempre tenía las respuestas a prácticamente todo, y era que estaba enamorado.

Scott lo admitía, estaba enamorado de Isaac, incluso más de lo que estuvo de Allison, esa parte quedaba bastante clara en el momento que decidió abalanzarse sobre Isaac para probar al fin esos labios violetas que daban la impresión de estar siempre incitándolo, seduciéndolo con cada lento movimiento que hacían. Sabía lo enamorado que estuvo de Allison, y que quizás los sentimientos por ella aún no estaba completamente consumidos por los nuevos que llenaban su pecho, eso lo sabía de ante mano siempre que se topaba con ella y el ambiente se volvía algo incómodo entre ellos dos. Pero aún así, aunque todavía sintiera esa mínima carga de sentimientos ella, definitivamente no se comparaban con los que sentía ahora por Isaac. Lahey era parte de su manada, aunque también fuera parte de la de Derek (una manada con dos alfas podría ser bastante extraña, tanto como la idea de que los hombres lobo realmente existían) y su pareja, la que su parte lobuna comprendía como tal y catalogaba como su otra mitad. Su instinto le decía sin parar que Isaac era su pareja, y no solo de apareamiento como a la mayoría de los animales les ocurría en cierta época del año, iba más allá de eso y los dos lo sabían bastante bien. Ambos lobos se entendían como uno solo, aceptando lo inevitable que era la unión de los dos.

Derek alguna vez comento algo similar a eso, cuando detecto el olor de ambos combinados perfectamente. Un macho alfa debía conocer a su manada, después de todo. Y les explico que eso pasaba con su especie, casi siempre los lobos buscaba en exactamente. Una pareja de la cual aferrarse siempre, una razón para no desatar todo lo malo de un lobo, un ancla mucho más eficiente que la ira, el miedo o cualquier otra emoción.

Y aún a Scott le costaba trabajo dejar de hacerlo enojar, no es que viera a Allison en sus ojos, claro que no, el que pusiera esa mueca (de cachorrito perdido, además de un pervertido buscando atención extra, decía Stiles) era algo que no podía evitar. Isaac le hacía sentir como un idiota cuando estaba con él, como un completo enamorado que haría lo que fuera por verlo sonreír, incluso si quería que le bajara la luna llena del cielo, Scott lo haría para verlo sonreír, para verlo contento y orgulloso de tenerlo a su lado. Scott haría cualquier cosa por Isaac porque quería hacerlo, porque deseaba hacerlo el hombre más feliz del universo. No le importaba si Stiles se reía de ellos diciendo que eran una versión completamente nueva de Romeo y Julieta con colmillos y pulgas, no le importaba, estando con su pareja no le importaba nada más.

Por eso le dolía tanto cuando terminaban peleando por cualquier tontería, más cuando era por culpa de esa estúpida mirada, le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca el ver la chispa de tristeza que pasaba por los ojos de Isaac, que por supuesto luego desaparecía tan pronto como apareció. A Lahey no le gustaba que lo vieran así de triste, era un hombre lobo por una razón, y esa era no dejarse intimidar por nadie, incluyendo a Scott. No permitiría que nadie lo lastimara nunca, había escapado de eso, por ello había salido de su casa esa noche, por ello acepto la propuesta de Derek, por ello ahora pretendía estar bien cuando Scott lo hería de esa forma. El joven alfa lo sabía.

El timbre sonó, despertando de su ensoñación a McCall, dio un salto sobre su lugar y miro a todos lados aturdido, ¿ya se termino la hora de clase? ¿Tan pronto? Se ausento por una hora dentro de su propia mente sin darse cuenta. Miro a sus compañeros salir del salón cansados, ya era la última hora del día, todos deseaban irse a casa a descansar o perder el tiempo en cualquier otra cosa que los adolescentes normales no mitad lobo hiciera por la tarde un viernes. Arregló sus cosas y se encamino a la salida suspirando, colgó su mochila en su hombro izquierdo y cerro sus ojos agotado.

– ¿Te ha ido tan mal en clases? –Scott se detuvo a un paso de la salida y miro a Isaac del otro lado sonriendo como tanto le encantaba a Scott que lo hiciera (entrecerrando sus ojos y arrugado su nariz adorablemente).

– No has parado de rondar en mi cabeza en toda ella –dijo sin más Scott, ganándose como agradecimiento una risa sincera por parte de su pareja.

– Entonces debió ser una clase excelente, ¿no crees? –bromeó Isaac, ahora ganándose él un tierno beso en los labios por parte de Scott, Lahey sonrió, ignorando olímpicamente las miradas curiosas de algunos alumnos, esos que todavía no se creía a la nueva parejita de Beacon Hills.

– Supongo que sí, ¿nos vamos a casa?

Isaac no respondió y Scott tampoco dijo nada, los dos ya se encaminaban a la puerta sin ningún obstáculo que los detuviera. Pronto estaban en estacionamiento, esperando a que Stiles saliera de donde fuera que estuviera para irse de una vez, los tres debían terminar un proyecto de economía así que no les quedaba más opción.

El joven moreno golpeó el suelo una vez más con sus pies, pensando una vez más en Allison e Isaac, lo distinto que se sentía besar a uno de ellos, lo diferente que era tener al otro entre sus brazos, el ritmo melodioso y completamente diferente con la que el corazón de ambos latía cuando Scott estaba cerca.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Isaac sin despegar sus ojos de la puerta del edificio.

– Lo siento.

– ¿Qué cosa, Scott? ¿Pasa algo malo? –Preguntó Isaac un poco nervioso, sus latidos habían aumentado sutilmente.

– Siento hacerte enojar siempre –confesó Scott, frotando sus manos contra la tela de sus jeans.

– Scott…

– No te miro como a Allison, lo juro, jamás lo he hecho cuando estamos juntos –continuó rápidamente Scott sin darle tiempo a nada más–. Y sé que piensas que es eso… pero no lo es, cuando yo te miro… sólo te miro a ti. No hay nada más que yo vea cuando te miro, ella ya no me gusta, la quiero, es una gran chica, pero no siento nada por ella, estás tú ahora, estás primero y eso es lo que me importa ahora, te prometo que jamás te he mirado de esa forma, siempre has sido únicamente tú.

– Lo sé.

– ¿Lo sabes? –De pronto el mundo se detuvo ante sus ojos, incluso el aire en sus pulmones se detuvo al ver esa dulce sonrisa en los labios de Lahey.

– lo sé, y me alegra que lo hayas dicho al fin, empezaba a querer romperte la cara si seguías guardando silencio.

– Me he matado las últimas semanas pensando que estabas furioso conmigo… y ahora vienes y dices que está bien, ¿qué demonios tratas de decir, Isaac?

El otro no dijo nada más, simplemente su sonrisa se ensancho y cuando acerco su cuerpo al de Scott, tomo su rostro despacio y unió sus labios en un beso hambriento, húmedo, lleno de mordidas y lenguas buscando el poder, él tampoco dijo nada, solamente se acerco más al cuerpo de Isaac y permitió que su aroma lo llenara todo. Su cuerpo, el espacio, el mundo, todo.

– Oh, vamos, chicos, ¿frente a mi jeep? Debe ser una broma. Voy a tener que tomar terapia después de esto… –se quejó Stiles indignado.

Scott e Isaac sonrieron sin alejarse el uno del otro, solo se observaron algunos segundos como si no lo hubieran hecho en mucho tiempo, Isaac mintió, él no sabía aquello que le aseguro a Scott, y ahora que lo sabía sentía que el pecho le explotaba al ver expresión enamorada en el rostro de Scott. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho ver el cariño en las pupilas de Scott, escondiendo casi perfectamente la pasión y deseo que había en sus pupilas cada vez que se besaban.

– Hey, hablo en serio, no me obliguen a ir por agua fría.

Scott sonrió sin abandonar esa expresión, contento al escuchar los latidos acelerados del pecho de Isaac, sabiendo muy bien que ellos eran exclusivamente por él.

* * *

¿REVIWES?


End file.
